Pequeña Traidora
by GFernandaV
Summary: Akatsuki solo tiene un objetivo, harán cualquier cosa para lograrlo, matarán a quien sea y sin importar cuán difícil sea, ellos cumplirán con su misión. Las cinco grandes naciones los han llamado amenazas, asesinos sin escrúpulos. Tú, los llamas criminales. Yo, los llamo FAMILIA. Mi nombre es Akumi y soy una Akatsuki que no dudara en matarte para cumplir con su misión, PROTEGERLOS.


Dolor, agonía, sufrimiento; todo creado por él.

El trabajo de un dios es llegar a la paz y claro que él como un "dios" haría cualquier cosa para conseguir esa paz por medio de la "justicia".

Lo que alguna vez fue una aldea con un importante centro de comercialización; ahora solo se desmoronaba a pedazos, cubierta por un manto de oscuridad y cenizas. Pain miraba con semblante serio su atroz acto, aunque para él no fuese más que una simple tarea que se debía ejecutar para conseguir el gran objetivo. La escena podría haberle resultado más placentera de no haber sido por el amargo llanto de un bebé.

—Task —un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, no soportaba más el infernal berrido del mocoso. Por otro lado, sus dos compañeros pensaban diferente sobre aquel llanto que estaba acabando con la paciencia de su líder.

Konan; la única mujer de aquella organización criminal y primera compañera de Pain, miraba de soslayo en la dirección de dónde provenía el llanto. Había asesinado a muchas personas en su vida y había visto morir a muchas más sin darle importancia, pero... un niño y sobre todo un bebé, siempre resultaba ser la excepción a su desinterés. Apoyaría a Pain en lo que fuese estaba claro, sin embargo; cada llanto, cada lagrima derramada por un pequeño le recordaba lo que habían pasado cuando niños. Por otro lado, un pelinegro miraba con una discreta sonrisa cómo se desarrollaba el comienzo de su plan y al parecer todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo previsto.

— Pain ¿qué haremos con ese bebé? —La pregunta de Konan parecía desinteresada pero ambos hombres notaron el pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz.

— Nada, lo dejaremos aquí, no tardará mucho antes de que muera de hambre o si es que tiene suerte, lo que resta de la estructura caerá y su muerte será más rápida —la sola idea torturó la mente de la peli-azul quien no pudo soportar pensar que la vida de aquel bebé terminaría tan pronto.

— Pain cre...

— Nosotros no somos una organización de beneficencia Konan —la firme voz de Pain le impidió continuar.

— Pero dime ¿qué pecado podría haber cometido un bebé?

— A diario mueren millones de personas inocentes por causa de la guerra, una vida a cambio de la salvación de mil más no es una pérdida.

— Pero... —la gélida mirada del portador del Rinnegan la silenció, haciéndola perder todo atisbo de valor.

— Vámonos —fue la simple orden del líder, a la cual Konan esta vez no se atrevió a repelar. Pain paso al lado de sus compañeros sin siquiera mirarlos, la mujer se dio la vuelta y lo siguió en silencio.

— No lo has notado —la burlona voz de Orochimaru se escuchó a sus espaldas—, o quizás ya lo hiciste y por eso quieres que muera ¿no es así? —Pain se detuvo y Konan lo hizo igual—. Hum veo que es la segunda. Dime ¿no te parece mejor usarlo que simplemente dejarlo ahí?

— No me interesa —dijo el de cabellos naranjas sin mirar atrás.

— Un poder como el suyo no es común —Konan, que se había percatado de la situación, detectó rápidamente el increíble chakra que provenía de la misma dirección donde estaba el bebé.

— Piénsalo bien Pain, eso se puede convertir en un arma muy útil en el futuro.

— Un mocoso no ayudará en nada —Pain se giró para mirar a Orochimaru.

— No ahora, pero, cuando crezca podrá serlo —Konan se dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de Pain.

— Y mientras eso ocurra ¿qué planeas que hagamos? no tenemos tiempo que perder cuidando de un niño —ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se daría por vencida.

— Más allá de cuidar hay que educar, y eso es lo que nos beneficiaria —se adelantó a decir Orochimaru—. Si lo pones bajo tu control, podrás educarlo a tu conveniencia y transformarlo en el arma perfecta —a Konan no le agrado su idea, si eso pasaba aquel niño pasaría de una muerte temprana a un infierno en vida. En ese momento prefería que Pain lo dejara morir antes que llévalo consigo y hacer que viviera de esa forma; siendo un arma incapaz de sentir algo.

— Konan —la voz de Pain captó la atención de la peliazul—, tráelo —aquella orden le pareció una puñalada. Lo miro, pero él no respondió, simplemente mantenía la vista fija en Orochimaru quien a su vez la miraba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer no vio más opción y se dirijo al lugar donde el llanto era mayor. Con cada paso que daba el sonido aumentaba, llegó a una pequeña casa apunto de ceder ante el fuego, entró con calma siendo guiada por el llorar del niño. Ahí en el escombrado piso; envuelto en una sábana que antes había sido blanca y ahora se teñía de rojo, se encontraba la que sin saberlo se convertiría en lo más preciado que podrían tener en sus vidas cada miembro de Akatsuki.

Se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y entonces se percató de la mano que sostenía la del pequeño ser y a la cual este se aferraba con tanta fuerza, su mirada recorrió a la mujer que yacía a un lado del bebé. Sin importarle alzó al pequeño destruyendo así el agarre que mantenía con la que posiblemente fuese su madre. Él bebe Paró de llorar al encontrarse con el calor de sus brazos.

Un destello captó la atención de la peli-azul. Al lado derecho de donde había estado el bebé se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, quien dedujo habría sido su padre; entre sus manos bañadas en sangre descansaba lo que parecía ser un relicario. La mujer lo alzó y con un ágil movimiento logro abrirlo. _"Siempre a tu lado mi pequeña"_ , Konan leyó la inscripción en el interior y miró la foto que se encontraba a su lado. Lo cerró inmediatamente guardándolo con rapidez. Miró de nuevo a la que ahora sabía era una niña; se encontraba dormida, irónicamente tranquila y agotada de tanto llorar.

Los movimientos del bebe hicieron que la sábana se desacomodara. Konan intentó cubrirla bien causando que despertara y comenzara a removerse, la peliazul la movió para intentar acomodarla, pero algo en su cuerpo captó su atención. Una marca en su espalda con la forma de un triángulo con espirales en las puntas comenzó a manifestarse, Konan alzó a la niña para mirar mejor aquella marca, la pequeña lloró y liberó una fuerte cantidad de chakra, al hacerlo las espirales en las puntas se extendieron abarcando un poco más del espacio en la espalda, pero rápidamente volvieron a su lugar. Konan se apresuró a cubrir a la niña, miró una vez más atrás y salió de aquella casa.

—Tiene un sello muy extraño en la espalda —le informo la peliazul a Pain al reunirse con sus compañeros.

— Nos encargaremos de eso después, ahora vámonos.

Sin nuevas protestas los tres Akatsuki retomaron el camino a casa, con la cabeza en alto, sin remordimientos y por el contrario; con una satisfacción interna enfermiza después de cumplir su misión.

—"Akumi, ese será tu nombre de ahora en más" —pensó Konan al ver reír entre sueños a la pequeña. Y así todo había dado comienzo, todo empezaba a partir de esa decisión.

 **Holaaaaaaaaa**

 **bueno que tal, aquí nueva historia espero que les guste. Tengo muchas expectativas sobre esta novela y espero que les guste. Bueno nos leemos luego.**


End file.
